At present, the distribution of spring water at workplaces and/or in public places is generally effected by means of devices for receiving receptacles containing said water and for cooling and dispensing the latter.
Such devices, ordinarily called water fountains, are provided with a gravity feed opening by means of a reusable demijohn, valved dispensing means actuable by means of a glass, a glass or the like and cooling means for the water before distribution, filtered air admission means being provided moreover for compensating the withdrawal of water from the demijohn.
These known devices permit satisfying the usual requirements of consumers. However, the demijohns, which are of rigid transparent synthetic material, rapidly undergo a process of degradation of their appearance by scratches and the like, which has an undesirable effect on consumers. Moreover, because of the mounting of the demijohn on the dispensing device and the progressive introduction of air into the latter, the quality of the delivered water degrades as a result by photosynthesis and oxidation, particularly in the case of relatively low consumption rates.
Moreover, the dispensing and cooling requires the provision of intermediate means which must be regularly used so as to guarantee the optimum quality of the beverage, by prevention of any risk of development of pathological organisms.
It is also known to carry out dispensing and sale of liquid foodstuffs by means of small rigid, semirigid or flexible receptacles, such as those in synthetic material, these receptacles being provided with dispensing and/or emptying valves fixed on their stopper. Such receptacles may be suitable for the dispensing of cooled beverages, particularly water, by arrangement in refrigerating cabinets adapted for this purpose and provided with one or several dispensing valves connected to the valves of these receptacles by means of one or several connection devices, these distribution valves being adapted to be actuated directly by means of a glass or similar container.
Upon connection, the valve fixed on the emptying connection is brought into open position and then all the dispensing actions are carried out by means of the distributing valve connected to the connection device. Such an installation can also be suitable for the usual uses, but there remains a problem of use of an additional intermediate means and the maintenance of complete sanitary conditions of these means.
Moreover, there is known more particularly from EP-A-0 432 070, a valve constituted by a body for mounting in the outlet of a receptacle and by a piston for freeing the liquid, loaded by a spring and guided in the body, the piston acting on a resilient sealing membrane secured to the body. For this manipulation, the piston is provided at its upper portion with appendages extending outside the valve through the openings of this latter and adapted to permit pulling on the piston, so as to free the dispensing opening.
Such valves also permit correct distribution of the liquid in coaction with a corresponding connection device, such as described in French application No. 95 14814, and a distribution valve. However, the drawbacks inherent to the use of the supplemental devices remain.